All She's Got
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella and Edward loved each other. Edward promised Bella forever but didn't keep it. Better and longer summary inside. All Human.
1. Summary

Summary

Bella has always been best friends with The Cullen's and Hale's. She started dating Edward freshman year. The summer of junior year Edward broke up with her because he said he needed space that he didn't know who he was without her. He promised her forever, but he didn't give it to her. She was crushed. Senior year is fixing to happen and she is going to find out something that might change her life forever.

**A/N Okay so each chapter is probably not going to be that long. I'm going to use a different song for each one so if it needs a new song then I will end the chapter. I hope you will read. I am going to be getting the chapters up as quick as possible. Tonight I will put the first up. **

**Please tell me what you think of the summary! **


	2. A Story About A Girl

**A/N So here is the first chapter. Hope you like it. Review please. The song is A Story About a Girl by Our Lady Peace**

Suddenly something I'm not  
You're something that you bought  
Was it something I said, my friend  
A little girl are you tripping on this  
Are you tripping all over it  
You better come up for air

Story about a girl  
My  
Story about the world  
My

And are you waking up slowly  
You're nothing but lonely  
Are you waking up holding  
Holding your breath  
And are you looking for something  
I promised you one thing  
I promise Ill always  
Always be  
There

Baby girl, stand up and fight  
This is not some paradise  
Oh it's just where we live  
And finally you think you're alright  
And that it eats you up alive  
You better get used to it

Story about a girl  
My  
Story about the world  
My

And are you waking up slowly  
You're nothing but lonely  
Are you waking up holding  
Holding your breath  
And are you looking for something  
I promised you one thing  
I promise Ill always  
Always be there

With all my faith  
And all my heart  
And all those simple things you are

I know  
Its stuck inside your head  
You're alone  
You better get used to it  
And I know  
The feeling has to end  
You're strong  
It sucks you in again  
And you're lost  
You can't make any sense  
This world  
It tears you limb from limb  
And hold on  
You're nothing but the best

And are you waking up slowly  
You're nothing but lonely  
Are you waking up holding  
Holding your breath  
Are you looking for something  
I promised you one thing  
I promise Ill always  
Always be there

With all my faith  
And all my heart  
And all those simple things you are

With all my faith  
And all my heart  
And all those simple things you are

It's my senior year.

I should be ecstatic.

But I can't be.

The only thing I am excited about is seeing my friends.

I've been a little stand offish since Edward broke off with me and considering everyone hangs out at his house I was sort of left out.

At first they tried but I just really wanted to be left alone.

Alice and Rose weren't having any of it for a while, but after a month of me not getting out of bed they just decided to just call me.

The calls became less and less.

I haven't spoke to any of them in a month.

He might have needed to find his self, and I hope he does, because he took my life away.

I didn't have anyone else.

His parents were pretty much mine too.

I can't see them anymore.

His friends were mine.

His life and mine were always intertwined.

He was my life.

And now I have nothing.

I went to Seattle this last weekend to get new clothes.

That's usually what Rose and Alice would be dragging me to do.

They didn't even call.

It was horrible.

I was in the middle of Macy's and I was looking a clothes and in the back of my mind I was thinking I wonder if Edward would like me in this.

It was just an automatic response.

I started crying right in the middle of the store. People were looking at me like I was crazy. I probably am.

I don't know what to do with myself anymore.

After I stopped crying I decided that I was just going to get clothes that I would of never worn before. I was going to start my life over and first was my clothes.

I never really understood retail therapy until that day. I felt like a tiny bit of the weight on my shoulders had been lifted.

I decided I was going to just completely change my look.

The first stop on my new mission was a salon.

Being friends with Alice and Rose gave me the information I needed to know what I needed to do.

I went in and got the whole package.

I cut my hair to my shoulders, got highlights, got waxed, manicure, pedicure, and an oh so relaxing massage.

When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize myself.

I looked older, tired.

When I got home that day Charlie was shocked to say the least. But I was happy and that made him happy.

But today is Monday. The first day of school.

No one has seen me like this.

No one has seen or meet the new me.

I've changed so much in these two months.

I will never be the same again.

**A/N so please review. I would like to get at least two reviews per chapter. **


	3. Friends is a Four Letter Word

**A/N So here is the ****second chapter. Hope you like it. Review please. The song is Friend is a Four Letter Word by Cake**

To me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word.  
End is the only part of the word  
That I heard.  
Call me morbid or absurd.  
But to me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word.

I got dressed in some of my new clothes.

A simple white tank top, leather cropped motorcycle jacket, and a jean mini skirt.

I would have never worn this before.

I paired the outfit with some 4inch black stilettos.

I did my make, which I never wore before unless Alice was torturing me.

I curled my hair and made it look natural.

When I was done I looked in the mirror and I looked hot.

I'm really not trying to make Edward regret his choice but it's going to be fun to see what he does.

I headed down the stairs slowly not wanted to end up in the hospital.

I grabbed a cereal bar and went to my car.

My mom was trying to help me get out of my funk so as an early birthday present she and Phil got me 650i Coupe BMW. It was navy blue and was beautiful.

It took ten minutes to get to school.

I pulled into the parking lot. Looking around for the familiar cars. Inside I was having split feelings.

I wanted to see Alice and Rose so bad, to show them my new car.

But I didn't want to see Edward.

It was too late. And I think God hates me.

I spotted their cars, but only because there is only one parking spot left.

Right next to him.

Ugh.

I pulled in and realized no one knew whose car this is. Everyone was staring as I got out.

The whispers started, actually they weren't even really whispering. I could hear my name plain a day; some idiots didn't even know it was me. I wonder if I look that different.

I was walking towards the crowd that was blocking my path when I saw the one person I hate almost as much as Edward.

Lauren.

I was wondering where she was walking. She wasn't parked over here.

Then I saw him.

He was walking straight towards her.

What's going on?

The met in the center and he took her hand.

Wait what? He seriously wouldn't be with that stank would he? Of course not, he isn't like that. We were best friends my whole life.

But my thoughts flew out the window when he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Oh shit.

I'm going to pass out.

And I did just that apparently.

I woke up in the nurse's office with Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all around me.

"Thank God, your awake we were so worried about you! What happened?" Alice frantically asked. I'm glad she is so concerned about me now.

"Not much just saw someone I thought I knew kissing Lauren. No biggy. And thanks for showing concern now, after what a month of not hearing from any of you?" I asked in my bitchiest tone.

They all looked at me like I just killed their puppy.

Right I'm the one who should be looking at them like that.

"Bella, it was hard. After you stopped pretty much living we just thought it was easier to just let you figure it out on your own. We didn't mean to abandon you we were going to get back in contact, but after a while it was just easier to put it off till school. And the Lauren thing well…" Rose added in a tone I've never heard from her, scared. Good she should be.

"It's nice to know you were just putting off being friends with me. It's fine really; I understand it's just easier to be friends with him. Especially now that he found a replacement for me. But just so you know I think the last two months were the best of my whole life, I didn't have to put up with any of your bullshit." I snarled out. I was glaring at them all; each of them looked like I just slapped them. And I'm glad. I would have but I don't feel like being in detention on my first day. Violence will have to wait.

I might have been so excited to see my friends again.

But that was before I found this out.

They betrayed me.

I scooted off of the cot and ignored the words they were saying.

I could really use a drink.

I've never been one to drink to forget but right now is just one of those times.

Actually I've barely drank at all in the past but who knows what my new self would do?

**A/N so please review. I would like to get at least two reviews per chapter. **

**And I also wanted to say that I usually don't put songs at the beginning like that but I was going through looking at lyrics and the songs just kept giving me this story. **


End file.
